


Eyeshot

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [474]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/26/20: “shy, admire, laugh”Stiles is addressed as "emissary" but since he's not the Hale's emissary lets just say he's Scott's.As for this "assembly," I didn't think out what kind other than a werewolf-centric assembly.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [474]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Eyeshot

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/26/20: “shy, admire, laugh”
> 
> Stiles is addressed as "emissary" but since he's not the Hale's emissary lets just say he's Scott's.
> 
> As for this "assembly," I didn't think out what kind other than a werewolf-centric assembly.

Whoever heard of a shy werewolf, Stiles wondered, stopping his survey of the crowd at the Hale family’s son, Derek. While his sisters obviously relished the attention on them, Derek looked uncomfortable, as if he’d rather shrink from sight.

“Emissary Stilinski!” someone interrupted Stiles’s thoughts. “Welcome to the assembly!”

“Thank you,” Stiles replied, returning his attention to the Hales, one among whom laughed explosively, the uncle, Peter.

Derek had fled his fawning admirers. At the family’s table he now sat, inconspicuous to everyone but Stiles.

Stiles possessed the magic but felt himself mysteriously charmed.

He must obtain a formal introduction!


End file.
